Triangle
by KyrstalKate
Summary: A series of related drabbles starting at 3.9. Information inside. Huckleberry Quinn and Charliquinn. Dark. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little heads up before we start: this is a series of related drabbles about my two favorite couples, Huckleberry Quinn and Charliquinn. I kinda made up that last one, but deal with it. I haven't seen all of season 3/any of season 4 yet, so, please no spoilers! Also, no flames. I love reviews, but my self esteem is low enough already. Anyway, I'm more of a Charlie/Quinn fan, but there will be some Huck and Quinn drabbles on here because I can. I will post at the beginning of each story which couple is featured, so ya'll's can totes skip around. I have no problems with that. Also, the rating will be a pretty steady T, I'll swear a bit and there will be some lightly steamy scenes, but I hate lemons or whatever you call them because ew, I'm sixteen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal, because I have no money and I'm not that cool. If I did, though, Fitz would know how to keep his pants zipped because he causes 90% of the problems on this Godforsaken show. **

Binoculars  
Charlie/Quinn, Huck POV

Most nights, he could justify that it was an accident. Hell, on the good nights he could convince himself it was her fault. Of course, neither were true. She didn't force him to sit in an abandoned apartment with the lights turned off, watching them with a pair of binoculars.

Charlie had gotten them a hotel room. How sweet. Huck felt himself tighten the grip on the binoculars. He wasn't home yet, but that didn't seem to bother Quinn. She sat on their bed, reading. He knew it was _Chicken Soup for the Soul_, but he liked to think she was reading something dark, something twisted. He liked to think it was from a murderer's perspective, with crescendos of insanity and pianissimo's of his white collar job. He liked to think the murderer was named James or Jeffery or Jason, and he was married to a beautiful woman named Carol or Christa or Camille.

Her head snapped up, and Huck knew Charlie was coming home. He wanted to rip the binoculars from his eyes and leave, but he couldn't help himself. They were his indulgence. They were his sweet torture. He briefly wondered how he found them, but that thought disappeared as she kissed Charlie and he kissed her back. The pair stood, her arms draped around his neck and his hands roaming her sides. She unhooked her arms and soon his shirt was being flung across the room. Her own shirt followed and Huck traced the straps of her her bra with his eyes. God, Quinn was so beautiful.

Charlie looked to the left, seeing the drapes were open. He closed them, shutting Huck out. Huck made a small, almost soundless whine at the loss. His voyeurism was odd, and creepy. But God, it was fun. Huck knew that soon, Charlie would get them an apartment, and he wouldn't have these nights watching her wait for them. And he would mourn that loss. Soon, all he would have were the memories of her screams as he ripped out her molars, and the beautiful fear in her eyes.

Huck stood, and walked out, thanking God for the invention of binoculars.

**A/N: I know, it's dark. I write really dark stuff. I blame it on my daddy issues. Anyway, review if you liked it! I'll try to update, but I'm really bad about that kind of thing.**

**Love always,  
Kate**


	2. Rooftops

Rooftops  
Huck/Quinn, Huck POV

Huck did not wait for people. People waited for Huck. And yet, here he was, standing on the roof of a hotel overlooking D.C. It was a beautiful view, giving him the ability to watch the streets without interruption. But tonight it was a rendezvous point for a lonely, broken man and a strong, independent woman.

He wondered what he was going to say. He couldn't just exactly blurt out, 'I fall asleep to the sound of your screams', but that's all he could think of. It was true. The memory of ripping out her teeth and listening to her glorious screams haunted his brain, but it was a welcome ghost. He was a monster, and he wanted to regret it, but he didn't.

"Huck," came a voice from behind.

Huck whirled around to see _her_ there. She was as gorgeous as ever, wearing blood red lipstick and curls in her dark brown hair. She wore five inch heels, tight navy pants, and an almost sheer white sleeveless button up with a black collar.

"Hello, Quinn," Huck greeted, sounding nervous.

"Why I am here?" she asked, approaching him slowly.

"I wanted to see you," Huck shrugged.

"I don't like being summoned," Quinn growled, her voice dangerously low. "So you either tell me why I'm here, or I go home,"

"How's Charlie?" Huck asked, that familiar feeling of bitter jealousy creeping up into his abdomen.

"Charlie? Charlie is great," Quinn grinned viciously. He wanted her, and she could see it. "Actually, Charlie's waiting for me at home. When I go home, we're going to drink, and then he's going to rip off my clothes and-"

"Stop!" Huck shouted. "Stop. I get it. You're banging Charlie,"

"It's more than that, Huckleberry," Quinn laughed without any humor. "He loves me. He can say it without ripping out my teeth. He can say it anytime, actually,"

"I fall asleep to your screams," Huck blurted out, unable to keep it in any longer. "That memory...what I did to you...it soothes me,"

"You sad, sad man," Quinn said, coming within inches of Huck's face. "I feel sorry for you. You need me to fall asleep? That's just sad,"

"If you're going to make fun of me, just go," Huck snarled. He hated her personality change, but he wanted her. Jesus, he wanted her.

"That would defeat the purpose of me coming here tonight, Huck," Quinn replied. "I want to go, but you have my curiosity. Why. Am. I. Here?"

"Olivia wants you to come home, and so do I. Please, Quinn, we need you," Huck met her eyes, and he saw something that scared him: nothing. Not even anger.

"No, Huck, I can't," Quinn shook her head. "When she truly needs me, I will come. I will not abandon her. But I won't come because Olivia's pit bull wants his toy back,"

"That's not what this is about," Huck lied, but he knew that was the truth.

"Yes, it is. Next time, wait until she needs me," Quinn turned to leave, but then she stopped at the door. "I loved you Huck. You broke me. And somehow, I don't love you anymore,"

"


	3. Forgiveness

Forgiveness  
Charlie/Quinn, Huck POV

Huck began his solitary walk out of Olivia Pope and Associates, thinking. He did a lot of thinking, but never this much. It was an absurd amount of thinking, and it was all regret. He hated himself for turning Quinn away. He was being petty and ridiculous and now he'd lost her forever.

He slid into his car, thinking, and he was careless. He hardly noticed the needle slipping into his neck, and actually greeted his world fading to black.

[][]

Unfortunately, he woke up. He woke up with his arms duct taped to his sides and a piece covering his mouth. He woke up on a plastic tarp, staring into the eyes of Charlie.

"Good, you're awake. I was starting to feel impatient. I was tempted to pull a finger while you were out," Charlie's normally nonchalant tone was laced with hate and bitterness. "Huck, you know, I was really hoping that I'd never have to do this to you. Ever. But I do,"

He ripped off the tape.

"Why?" Huck asked, his voice breaking.

"You hurt her," Charlie's voice was quiet now. "You hurt my Robin. Did she sing for you, Huck? Did she? Did she sing as you ripped out her molars?"

"Quinn? This is about Quinn?" Huck breathed angrily.

"I love her," Charlie snarled.

"No, you don't! You barely even know her!" Huck snapped. "You used her! You turned into some whore for information! You made her betray Olivia,"

"That's the funny thing, Huck. I did make her. I never hurt her, no, I would never. But she never gave up the information willingly. Not once," Charlie mused. "That's one of the reasons why I love her. Her loyalty. She always ranted and raved about Abbey's intelligence, and Harrison's commitment, and Olivia's prowess. I always wondered what she thought of you, but she never offered,"

Huck turned his head away.

"Look at me, Huck," Charlie demanded. When Huck refused to comply, he added, "or I'll get started. Which toe do you like the most?"

Huck met Charlie's eyes once more.

"You will never love her like I do," Huck said defiantly. "Never in a million years,"

Charlie reached for the drill, turning it on.

"Charlie," called a soft, caring voice over the sound of the drill.

Charlie and Huck both looked up to see Quinn standing there. She wore leather knee-high boots, a black, tight pencil skirt, and a black leather jacket zipped to just above the top of her chest.

"Quinn," Charlie said, turning off the drill and standing.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Quinn asked, walking towards him.

"I know you told me no, but I-" Charlie started, looking away from her. Quinn raised her hand, lightly turning his head back to face her. "I wanted him to pay. He hurt you, and you let him get away Scott free,"

"I let him get away because I forgave him a long time ago," Quinn responded, smiling. She cupped his face with her hand, bringing him towards her. "I love you, Charlie. I love our job. I'm not losing it over Huck,"

"I love you, Robin," Charlie whispered, being so careful. This rare moment was delicate he was afraid he'd break it with his voice.

"Forgive him Charlie," Quinn replied, her breath on his lips. "Forgive him, then take me home,"

Charlie knelt back down by Huck, picking up the scalpel. He lightly traced around Huck's collarbone, before continuing down his shirt until he reached the duct tape. Delicately, he cut through it, peeling off the tape with precision and care. As Charlie did this action will an odd amount of grace, Huck's eye's where on Quinn. Her attention was focused solely on Charlie. She was watching Charlie the way she used to watch him.

Huck closed his eyes, wishing that Charlie would take the drill through his esophagus.

But, of course, Charlie instead stood and offered the newly freed Huck his arm. Huck allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"I'll be in the car," Quinn said after a moment of tense silence. "Charlie, don't keep me waiting. Goodbye, Huck,"

After she had left, Charlie's eyes met Huck's for one final stare-off.

"Stay away from her," Charlie growled, and then he was gone, too.

And Huck sat back down on the tarp, staring at the door, wondering how he was going to go home.


	4. Choices

**AN: I feel it's important to state that while these drabbles are related, they are not in consecutive order.**

Choices  
Charlie/Quinn, Quinn POV

We all have our choices. I made mine. It was simple.

But suddenly, the bed felt a little colder and I was feeling that son-of-a-bitch called nostalgia creeping up on me. It wasn't even pleasant nostalgia. It was cold and bitter.

I sat up slowly, gazing around my empty apartment. Charlie left because I banged Huck. I wanted to love Huck. I really did. Besides the fact that he ripped out my molars, he could be a real sweetie. I flicked my tongue across the empty spaces unconsciously. The pain was brief. The flashing memories were not.

I got out of bed begrudgingly, moving to the liquor cabinet. Normally I prefered wine-Olivia's influence-but I found myself reaching for the vodka. High alcohol content was just what I needed to slip into a peaceful slumber where I would wake up with a delightfully painful headache. Hopefully that could distract me from other pains.

On an impulse decision, I decided to reach for my chocolate stash. I opened the fridge.

"Fuck!" my chocolate was gone. Charlie must have taken it. The bastard.

I grabbed my purse and a leather jacket and opened my door. Standing there with a grocery bag was Charlie. My hands flew to my purse, whipping out my gun in a matter of seconds.

"I wanted to knock," Charlie's voice cracked softly. "I wanted to knock so bad,"

"Charlie you can't just-" I started, ready to rip him, but I stopped. He loved me, and I...I loved him. "Charlie, how long have you been standing there?"

"Five hours,"

"I..." I considered blurting out my feelings then and there. It was time for me to make some different choices. "I have vodka and I'm guessing that's my chocolate. I like sharing,"

"I don't," Charlie said, looking me dead in the eye. "If I come in and drink with you, I'm not sharing with Huck. I'm not putting myself into that situation. So I need to know right now: him or me?"

"Charlie, I made terrible choices," I felt my heart start to break. I was not crying in front of him. "Please don't be one of them,"

Charlie took a step forward, and I took a step back. He closed my door and locked it, savoring the feeling of being inside my apartment again.

He turned to face me, his eyes on fire. He wrapped his arm around my back and brought his mouth to mine, our lips mere centimeters apart.

"Let's make bad choices,"


End file.
